Hit Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * several dozen gangsters Other Characters: * Locations: * a giant tower in the north woods Items: * advanced electrical equipment, designed to remove power from every dynamo in America Vehicles: * an autogiro | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe Spumoni Other Characters: * Freddie * The District Attorney Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Strange Twins * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Herr Schwitzer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lt. Blemish Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adm. Sir James Mawson Antagonists: * ** Von Berg Other Characters: * Lt. Barclay * Lt. Harvey Locations: * , Royal Naval HQ * , * Suna Islands, Malay States Items: * Vehicles: * 2-engined "Albacore" scouting plane * Italian Nazi warplanes | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, District Attorney Antagonists: * Boss Crowsy Other Characters: * Jimmy Mattens * Dick Mattens Locations: * , | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blitz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Carl, a Bundist leader *** Carl's Bundists Other Characters: * Sally * Sally's unnamed grandfather | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * June Brent Antagonists: * ** unnamed Bund boss, with monocle and cigarette holder. *** unnamed Bund leader, in purple business suit **** at least 17 Bundist thugs Other Characters: * Winters, the butler | Notes = * The stories in this issue were originally untitled. The titles listed here are for the purpose of identification and mostly come from the issue index at the Grand Comics Database. * Neon the Unknown: "The Woman and the Bund" ** Neon’s unexplained power to locate missing persons is brand new, this episode. ** We don’t see what becomes of the three nameless Bundists who were in the basement when all the ordnance started detonating, but “the dying shrieks of the conspirators echo above the din.” * G-5, Super Agent: "The Lost Tornado" ** There seemingly is no real-world prototype for the 2-engined "Albacore" scouting plane that G-5 and Lt. Harvey flew. It definitely was not a Fairey Albacore. ** The enemy warplanes are described as "Italian" in one panel and "Nazi" in another, ergo "Italian Nazi warplanes." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Hit Comics #8 Feb 1941 entire issue * Read "Bashing the Bund" online }}